<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 301 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255814">Day 301</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [301]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [301]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 301</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric watched the Sunna play with the box of gears and springs he had given her. She was maybe seven but already had a keen mind for how things fit together. Varric hadn't met the girl before but he understood from her father, Gomes, that she was the inspiration begging his stair climbing wheelbarrow. Excellent invention that. Already it was catching the eye of some very wealthy people. Gomes was to get a share of that but as he was presumed dead and his wife was recently killed by demons, by rights it should be going to Sunna now. Varric made a note to set up an account for when she came of age.</p><p>Sunna hadn’t spoken a word since Wanda had brought her over that morning. According to her, the girl had gone mute when her mother had been killed by demons. Varric couldn’t really blame her, seeing something like that at such a young age. Other places had the good sense to build their towers outside their cities so that when the mages attacked, they didn’t hit as many innocents in the crossfire. The Ferelden Circle had nearly completely been overrun by demons five years previous but no one had known at the time, they were so isolated.</p><p>Hawke, Aveline, even Anders on good days, tried to keep the people of Kirkwall safe. They tried to form a line between the monsters and the regular folks just trying to get by- but how could you when the monsters were everywhere. Not that the templars were any better but at least they didn't wipe out entire blocks when they lost their minds.</p><p>Varric wheeled over two clocks to where Sunna was playing.</p><p>“Hey there,” he said, in his softest voice. Sunna looked at him but didn’t speak, not that he had expected her to. </p><p>“Do you know what these are?” he asked. She shook her head no. Varric wasn’t surprised. Very few people outside the wealthiest members of society used anything other than hourglasses to keep time. He pointed to the clock that was working.</p><p>“These are clocks,” he said. “You can use them to tell the time if you know how. The gears spin at different speeds and control these hands. We have seconds, minutes, and hours here. This one is working, but this one isn’t,” he said pointing to the other one. “Can you figure out why?”</p><p>Sunna shrugged but started looking at the working clock. She opened the back and started poking around inside. Varric went back to sorting through his mail, something that required exactly ten percent of his attention, and observed Sunna’s progress. Before long she had completely dismantled both and was sitting in a ring of gears and springs.</p><p>“I see you’ve gotten the first half of taking things apart and putting them back together down pact,” he said. She looked at him eyes wide.</p><p>“Sorry,” she murmured, hanging her head. Her voice was so quiet Varric almost didn’t hear her and it made him sad that the one thing she felt worth giving voice to was her shame.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, kid,” he said. “I wouldn’t have let you take it apart if I needed it for anything important. If you like,” he added, “you could come back tomorrow and we can put them back together together. Would you like that?”</p><p>Sunna nodded enthusiastically. Varric smiled. He had never considered the possibility of taking on an apprentice. He was far from the best artificer he knew, but Sunna had the mind for the work and Maker knew she could use the distraction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>